Balto:An Unexpected Test of Life and Love
by Whiskey-Foxtrot 929
Summary: Balto and Jenna's love will be put to the test due to a slight "rough patch" in their relationship. A simple discussion escelates into a heated argument and both are seperated. Will they be able to work their way through it, or will their love dissolve? Swearing, nothing too serious.


**Balto: An Unexpected Test of Life and Love**

**Author's Note:** In the small settlement of Nome, Alaska, lived a wolf-dog named Balto, his mate Jenna, and their children. Jenna and Balto love eachother a lot but there love is going to be put to the test sooner than expected. Even though I will RARELY ever do anything like this, I felt as if I should at least once. Also, there is a short epilogue after the initial story. I know I've done this for my first story, and I'm doing it one more time after this. I know it gets annoying sometimes but, without it, the way I make some of this stuff would be boring. **WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY FANFIC THAT DEALS WITH MUSIC, DON'T READ! **_If for whatever reason you DO like the song lyrics or are curious if you haven't heard it, you can look it up on YouTube, Pandora, or any other music site or app that you know_ about.** Also: I am beginning work on a trilogy with NO SONG LYRICS, so don't worry. Ha-ha. I should have part one up in about 3-4 days. Enjoy.**

Balto and Jenna were having an argument when Jenna thought that Balto wasn't thinking about her enough. This angered Balto for being falsely criticized, and Jenna based on her point of view. They were 30 seconds into their argument. "I think about you all the time, I always try to do things to support you!" said Balto. "No you don't, you only think about your problems!" yelled Jenna. Balto replied, "Bullshit, I always do everything a man should do. I watch after the children, even though they're more than old enough to do it themselves, I still make sure that they're okay. Whenever their owner can't provide for them, I do! It's my job to make sure you guys have everything you need, do you know how difficult that can be? I don't always have time to be with you every second!" "There you go complaining again!" said Jenna. "What the fuck do I have to do to show you that I care about you? Work my ass off harder, cut out the rest of my schedule to spend time with you, then after I do all of that, when you die I have to kill myself to take care of you in heaven, or hell, or wherever we go!" snapped Balto. "It would be a hell of a start! Stop ranting about _all the stuff I ask you to do,_ and do something!" replied Jenna. "Have you been listening to any of the shit that I've said?!" "Yeah, it's shit all right." "You know what, fuck this, I'll see you tomorrow bitch!" said Balto. Jenna got angry with what he had called her (Even though it's the proper term). "No, you won't see me tomorrow, or any other day, we're through!" "GOOD RIDDANCE! I'M FREE! HALLELUJAH! SAYONARA BITCH! WOOH!" cheered Balto. Jenna felt sad and angry at all of the preceding occurrences. They didn't speak to eachother for a full week. Balto eventually felt sorry, but still angry. Jenna felt saddened by the way Balto reacted to what was going to be a smooth conversation, but she thought about what she had said, and felt like it was wrong. She never paid full attention to how much Balto actually did, and how much time he spent with her already. Boris noticed that Balto hadn't woken up so early to see Jenna anymore, and this confused him. He asked, "What's wrong boychick, why have you not been taking to Jenna for so long?" Balto turned around from the window in the trawler's cabin. "Nothing's wrong, we just had an argument, and to be honest, it feels relieving, yet weird without her. I said something I shouldn't have, I want to apologize, but I'm still kind of mad for what she accused me of." Boris gestured for Balto to continue speaking. "I think I'll apologize today though. I just don't know what to say that won't eventually start another argument." Boris thought for a moment. "Well Balto, that is up to you. It should come from bottom of heart, and have true meaning." "You know what? I think I'll just try to wing it on this. Thanks for your advice though Boris. I'll see you later." replied Balto. "As to you boychick." Balto slowly trotted towards Jenna's house, trying to think of what to say. Suddenly, it hit him. '_I'll just sing a song to show my anger, yet, my concern as well, and I know just the song.' _he thought to himself. He approached Jenna's door and scratched it. "Who is it?" said Jenna from inside. Balto replied, "It's Balto." "I don't know who that is, you'll have to come back later." "Jenna, open the damn door please." said Balto with a low voice. Jenna slightly pushes the door open. "What do you want?" "Can we discuss this, please?" replied Balto. "There's nothing to discuss, what's done is d…" Balto interrupted her. "Yes there is, can we please just be adults and talk about this, this has gone too damn far, we have to start over at least." "Okay, I'm Jenna, what's your name?" "I'm Balto, glad to meet you." both said with a chuckle. "Now can we please talk about this?" Balto said firmly. "Oh, alright Balto." sighed Jenna. Balto replied, "Thank you." The two set off for the boiler room. Their walk was silent. They entered the room and sat down a few feet away from eachother. Jenna started, "Balto, I'm so-" "Don't even bother, it's not your fault, I could do a little more. And you know what else, I wanted to apologize to you some how, but couldn't think of a way to, until it hit me. I'm gonna sing you a little song, a song that expresses my anger towards the situation, and...and, my concern and compassion." He said the last part rather quickly. "But first, I would like to quote a poem by Robert Frost. A poem that describes my life, and the choices I made. _"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, And sorry I could not travel both And be one traveler, long I stood And looked down one as far as I could To where it bent in the undergrowth; Then took the other, as just as fair, And having perhaps the better claim, Because it was grassy and wanted wear; Though as for that the passing there Had worn them really about the same, And both that morning equally lay In leaves no step had trodden black. Oh, I kept the first for another day! Yet knowing how way leads on to way, I doubted if I should ever come back. I shall be telling this with a sigh Somewhere ages and ages hence; Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-I took the one less traveled by, and it has made all the difference."" _Jenna smiled at her mate's fluent reading and his efforts. "Jenna, I have one song to sing to you. I'm probably going to embarrass the hell out of myself, shit maybe make the situation worse but… " "Balto, you can't embarrass yourself when it's just me around, and I promise to listen to whatever you have to say." said Jenna. Balto smiled at the encouragement. "Alright, thanks. It's called, _"Your Way With Words is Through Silence"" _"Here it goes." *Clears Throat* "_If actions spoke louder than words, you'd have made me deaf by now, you make it seem so easy to love me for who I really am, AM! [Chorus:] It'd break my heart, if we fell apart. It'd be so hard, to let you go. It'd break my heart, if we fell apart. It'd be so hard, to watch you go. So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said, as piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor (off my floor!) So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said, as piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor (off my floor!) [End Chorus] It's so crazy how it'd make my week, just to hear them mention your name. Is it so hard to understand how you've got me right in the palm of your hand? [Chorus Start:] It'd break my heart, if we fell apart. It'd be so hard, to let you go. It'd break my heart, if we fell apart. It'd be so hard, to watch you go. So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said, as piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor (off my floor!) So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said, as piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor (off my floor!) [Chorus End] (Roar) You're first and foremost, you're always on my mind, through the songs that I'll sing, I'll give you my heart. You're first and foremost, you're always on my mind, through the songs that I'll sing, I'll give you my heart. (Quiet:) So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said, as piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor. (Normal:) So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said, as piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor (+1 additional time) (off my floor!) So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said as piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor (off my floor!) (Screamed) MY FLOOR! MY FLOOR! MY FLOOR! MY FLOOR!" [End Song]….. _"So, uh, ha-ha, uh, what did you think Jenna?" [AWKWARD SILENCE] "Uuuuuhhh…It was different, but nonetheless, good." "I told you I would embarrass myself." "No, no, you didn't, it was good. Balto…" started Jenna. "Yeah?" Balto replied. "I'm sorry." "Me too" "I love you Balto." "I love you too Jenna. No matter what happens, I always will." "Love endures all, and ours is no exception." stated Jenna. The two mates nuzzled eachother goodbye. Balto approached his home and was greeted by Boris. "Welcome back home boychick, you've been gone for a while." It was dark now, around 6:57 P.M. "Yeah, Jenna and I managed to solve our problems. The more I think about it, we argued for no goddamn reason. I wish I could have fucki…" "Ah, ah, ah, watch your language boychick. There will be no dropping of the "f-bombs" near me." stated Boris. "Sorry, wasn't fully thinking. All I really want to do is go to sleep. If Muk and Luk stop by can you please keep them occupied or send them away? Not to be rude but…" "Don't fret Fido, do not worry about the bears." "Thanks Boris. Goodnight." "Goodnight to you too Balto." And with that, Balto got under his blanket, closed his eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**THE END**

I do not own anything mentioned in this fanfiction story. The characters are all owned by Universal Studios. The poem was written by the American poet Robert Frost. The song lyrics are property of the band A Day To Remember. The only thing that I own is the plot.

**Epilogue**

3 years has passed since Balto and Jenna's argument. Within those three years, they had another litter of pups, Steele and Balto finally found a way to resolve their conflicts and become friends. Ending on a bit of sad tone, Boris died of old age when Balto found him when he got back to the trawler one afternoon. He was sad but knew that there was nothing that he could do for his old friend. Balto lived long enough to see his pups reach the age of at least 4 ½, which was incredible considering his age. He himself died at 13 ¼ years old or 93. Jenna outlived him by a year, thus making her 14 ¼ years old or 101. Their children lived happy lives and continued to keep their bloodline going. In case anyone wants to know about Steele, he died at around 10, making him 70. Aleu lived to reach the age of 16, obviously outliving her parents and siblings, reaching the age of 112. Kodiak lived to reach 11 or 77 years old. Saba-12 or 84 years of age. Dingo lived to reach 11 or 77 years of age. Shesh lived to reach 10, thus making him the shortest surviving member in their immediate family. Lastly, Nunivat survived to reach the age of 13 or 91. All of them and their children achieved a goal of some sort in their lives, no matter how big or how small.

** "There is no fate, but what we make."**

**THE END**


End file.
